Biomedical and behavioral scientists consider the chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) essential to investigations directed at important human health problems because the chimpanzee and human share evolutionary similarities in immune system, genetic make-up, and susceptibility to viral disease agents, most notably HIV and hepatitis viruses. The National institutes of Health established five centers, managed by the NCRR national chimpanzee breeding and research program (CBRP), to perpetuate the chimpanzee population in the U.S. and to insure the stable supply o chimpanzees for this essential research. As one of the five centers selected to participate in the CBRP, the U.S.L. - New Iberia Research Center (NIRC) has established a productive chimpanzee breeder colony, now consisting of 128 animals. NIRC has 292 chimpanzees on sites and the facility houses a total population of 4500 non-human primates. The long term objective of NIRC is the support the goals established for chimpanzees by the NIH/NCRR in regard to perpetuation of the chimpanzee population in the U.S. by maintenance of a healthy breeding population and to insure the stable supply of this valuable resource for essential biomedical and behavioral research and, by allocating for issue to research 60% or more of the colony, achieve great a measure of financial self-sufficiency. Specific aims of NIRC's program are: to continue the successful breeding and maintenance of chimpanzees, and the issue of suitable CBRP progeny to investigators using established cost-effective management practices; to insure that the health, well-being, and productivity of the colony are maintained; to safeguard the health of personnel involved, maximize the containment and control of the colony, and provide appropriate security; and to continue to amass detailed computerized records of CBRP chimpanzees. In addition, the Center is working toward the inclusion of genetic data into the record system to establish a comprehensive breeder management plan that will maintain genetic heterogeneity of the CBRP population. The methods proposed for chimpanzee breeding will continue to be our established mating system of harem breeder groups with a single proven male, and the implementation of procedures to insure gene pool diversity. Every effort will be made to allow offspring to remain with the family group until they attain sexual maturity. Hand rearing of infants will be avoid unless conditions occur that compromise the welfare of the infant or dam. In such cases, NIRC's proven nursery care procedures and non-human primate management plan will be used to allow for the development of healthy, socially integrated, offspring. The Center has established, and will continue to implement, a user fee for chimpanzees issued to research. Research use is encouraged, provide that it is consistent with NIRC's prioritized use policy and the experimental protocol approved by the appropriate institutional animal care and use committee.